Penguins in Petropolis
Plot: The T.U.F.F. Puppy and Club Penguin crossover. Transcript *It starts off at Club Penguin. Inside Herbert's Lair *Herbert: The time has come to stop all these penguin nonsense! We may not be able to do bad stuff on this island, but we can somewhere else, with my universal transporter 3000... ...OF DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!! One last touch! (Installs a red plastic button onto device) This will allow us to come back when were done reeking of evil. Let's hit the road, Klutzy. (They dive into transporter. Meanwhile at the EPF) *Rookie: Herbert is outta here, sir. *Gary: Thank you, Rookie. Dot, where is Herbert going? *Dot: Uh, Petropolis sir! *Gary: Jetpack Guy! What do we know about Petropolis? *Jetpack Guy: (looks at notes for a really long time) Nothing! *Rookie: Seriously? *Jetpack Guy: Yep. Nothing to know. No. Nada. Zelch. Zero. *Gary: Well, then. We will soon. We will travel to Herbert's Lair and we will find him and track him down. *Rookie: Good. We're gonna need a GPS, a snowmobile and a afterburner... *Dot: Or we can just teleport there. (presses button on spy phone.) *Rookie: That was my second idea. (teleports to Herbert's lair) *Gary: Sheesh! Herbert should try spring cleaning. *Dot: No time to loose! *They all jump into teleporter and are teleported to Petropolis. *Rookie: Whoa! This place is trippy! *Dot: Weird! *Gary: Okay, thanks to Penguinpedia, (pulls out a lime green laptop) This city is guarded by a Secret Agent Dog and Also Secret Agent/Ninja Cat! We'll be fine. Apart from the pinches we'll do to each other to wake up from this terrible dream. *Rookie: Are those two guys the ones were talking about? *Spots T.U.F.F. eating in town. *Kitty: Hey look! Penguins wearing fruity clothes! *Dudley: Kitty, Are you sure the thin airs not in facing with you when we were flying earlier? *Dot: They're crazier than I thought. *Rookie: I think they meant by plane. *Dot: (laughs) Isn't that a little silly? *Gary: You work here. Why? *Rookie: Well, planes DO exist. *Gary: I wasn't even talking to you. *Jetpack Guy: Now I KNOW beauty and smarts don't mix (does a sexy growl. Rookie hits him) *Rookie: I her lover! You...LAME!!!!!! *Dudley: Oh my gosh! They talk!! *Kitty: I'm not surprised. I've seen a car talk. *Keswick: You h-h-have!?! *Kitty: Yep. Every Sunday morning. *Keswick: Every Sunday...!?!? Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. *The Chief: Well don't be mean! Invite them over. *Kitty: (calling over) Excuse Me! Hello? Would you like to come over? *Gary: Sorry, we're on a mission. *Rookie: Hey, they sell pizza. *Gary: Hmmmm. Well, I guess we can get a little nibble. We got some time to kill. *Cut to Gary and the guys standing in line to order food. *Gary: I'd like a grey fish and seaweed pizza, please. *Shop Owner: We don't sell that kind of pizza. *Gary: Okay then. Give me your most popular pizza. *Kitty: What's with your friend? *Rookie: Oh, where we come from, those are some of the toppings we have at our pizza shop. *Kitty: Creepy. *Rookie: It sounds like, but it's actually pretty nice. *Kitty: Thanks, I'll try it. Kitty. *Rookie: Rookie. (hand shake) *Dudley: So, (munches on pizza) What's the pizza in your dimension taste like? *Jetpack Guy: Well, some of the toppings include Squid, Seaweed and... (sees Dudley eating a slice of pineapple pizza) You eat pizza with pineapple? *Dudley: Yeah, try it. *Jetpack Guy: Okay, but the pineapples all sweet, (eats pizza) and the pizzas all.......oh my gosh you're a master mind! *Dudley: Don't thank me. Thank pineapples. *Jetpack Guy: Okay whatever. My name's Jetpack Guy. *Dudley: Call me Dudley. (fist bump) *The Chief: Why Don't we invite our friends to T.U.F.F.? They could gossip us on boy bands and text us on cell phones. *They all look at him. *Gary: (whispering) I think he creeps me out. *Keswick: (whispering) D-D-Ditto. *Rookie: Doesn't really float my boat. But I'd like to see this T.U.F.F. Place anyhow. *Kitty: Neat. Shotgun! (runs to T.U.F.F. Mobile) *Rookie: Piggy Back! (runs to T.U.F.F. Mobile) *Dot: Never! I get car sick! *Gary: Get in the car or your fired! *The Chief: Nice dark side! *Gary: Thanks. *Everyone gets in car. *Dudley: I drive. *Rookie: No I will. *Gary: Be careful, Rookie. *Rookie: I'll be fine. *Drives in reverse and falls of cliff into trampoline factory which cause them to land in a field. An angry steer pushes the car backwards. The car than goes on a ramp putting the car in orbit. They land exactly back where they started. *Rookie: Let's go again! *Gray: Maybe when we're not getting killed. *They drive to T.U.F.F. *Gary: So, I don't know how to get to T.U.F.F. Can you show me how? *Dudley: Sure, Gary. Turn right, then right, then right, then right. Here we are! *Gary: Were back where we started. *Rookie: Maybe it's that building over there. (points to T.U.F.F.) *Gary: You're Kidding! (transition to T.U.F.F.) *Kitty: So guys. Me and Dudley want to give you guys a tour if you like. *Gary: Sure. We have some spare time. 72 Hours to be exact. *Kitty: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrreat! *Dot: Hold on! Something tells me we forgot something. *Back at Club Penguin. *Aunt Arctic: *sigh* I feel bored. I have nothing for the paper. And worst of all even my puffles aren't that fun anymore. *A cute little blue puffle hops into Aunt Arctic's lap. *Aunt Arctic: Walkies? *The blue puffle nods. *Aunt Arctic: Okay. Where do you want to go? *The blue puffle looks out the window. He sees a small faint purple light coming from the forest. *Aunt Arctic: Maybe, we should check that thing out. *TBC Category:Fan fiction